The Selfless
by ClaireReadsxxx
Summary: What if Tobias and Tris didn't switch to Dauntless. Would they meet eachother or would destiny have a different path? Well you have to read this to find out! Please review! Updated Chapter 1!
1. His Decision

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter I will update if you want so just comment what you think. If my grammar is wrong, please tell me in the reviews. This is an updated version of the first story. Same plot just a bit better. :) Enjoy!**

**Claire x**

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own the divergent world. All rights go to Veronica Roth (except for characters I make up)**_

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I woke up today with nervous butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Today is the Choosing Ceremony. It will be the hardest decision I will ever make in my life. I get up, the cold air surrounding me the second the covers drop. I walk to my bathroom to turn on the scorching hot water. As I step in, I can feel the water trickling into my scars but it's refreshing and it cleans the cuts well.

My aptitude test yesterday told me that I was both Dauntless and Erudite. **(AN. In Free Four, Veronica Roth put his results as Abnegation and Dauntless but I wanted to spice it up!)** This makes me Divergent which is really dangerous in today's society. Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite, has sent out eyes and ears everywhere hunting Divergents. Why? Because she feels they can't be controlled like all the rest of her minions in the faction system. I can either choose Dauntless to be brave (the opposite of my father) or I can stay in Abnegation to be selfless (also unlike him). If I stay, I will get a house to share with other Abnegation born. For me, Erudite is not an option. I like to be free and that is not one of the luxury's there.

Marcus, my father is the leader of Abnegation. My mother died when I was about nine so I don't remember much of her but I do remember some things. I remember Marcus coming home drunk and beating her. She would tell me to go hide in the closet and only to come out when she called me. I would do as she told but always run to her the minute she called me. After he would beat her up, he would go unconscious.

I would then try my best to clean her up. She would always say then things like "you're such a good little boy" or "you're so selfless". When she died by "suicide", I was devastated. **(AN. "Suicide" is his mother dying of Marcus' beatings)**. We only really had each other, my aunt Bethany and my cousin Alex as family. Marcus blamed it on me and would beat me up or put me in the closet and lock me in for a few hours. He would tell me "it's for your own good" but really it was just for his fun. Aunt Bethany and Alex couldn't come over anymore so I was alone. My only company being my sorrows and shadow.

After Abnegation initiation, there will be a sort off matchmaking get together with all the new initiates. There, you have the choice to choose your partner. I guess you could say it's like a second choosing ceremony! You don't have to choose one of course but when you do and if you want to be together, you will get to move into your own house. You can do this for up to 2 years. After that, the leader of the faction will choose one for you so in my case, my dad. It is the only way to meet someone unless you fall for a factionless. If you fall in love with one of them, you shall join them to be factionless.

After getting dressed and ready, I cautiously made my way down to the kitchen hoping Marcus had already left for the ceremony. Luck was on my side because I came down to an empty kitchen and the faint smell of alcohol. I ate some porridge and left, making my way to the hub.

**~ Page break~**

I walk into The Hub and see an array of colours, black, white and black, blue, reds and yellows and grey each representing their own faction. I go to join my own faction with my head down when my path crosses with someone. I look up briefly to apologise when my eyes catch hers. She has grey, blue like the sky on a grey cloudy day but a patch of blue. Overall, they hold mystery and … excitement? I compose myself, realising I have been looking too long and look down. The blush creeping up my neck suddenly rushes into my face. I look back up into those beautiful eyes and say: "I am sorry for bumping into you and for every moment after" She smiles before replying: "Apology accepted" and with that I keep on walking watching to make sure I don't bump into anyone again.

I am thinking of her as I make my way to the seat, her smile, her excitement, her politeness. When I sit down, I push the thought of her away and bring in a new one: My decision. What will I choose? Dauntless or Abnegation? I look onto the bowls hoping they might help me decide: The hot coals of a hard, dedicated life? Or the smooth rocks of a simpler, less suicidal life? I look onto the stage only to see Marcus, reading out the names of the sixteen year olds of my faction. As the minutes march on, and my name getting closer and closer by the second, I think about the decision I am going to make in less than five minutes. I try to think of my life in the future in both factions. _In Dauntless, I would have tattoos and piercings and_ I stop my train of thought not wanting to know how I would look. I am not as reckless as I thought. Why my Aptitude test told me Dauntless is beyond me.

"Tobias Eaton" my "father" calls out into the silence of the hall. I stand on my shaky legs, not knowing if I could trust them to keep me upright. As I walk down the stairs, I can feel the eyes of many people to my left and right. When I arrive at the bowls, Marcus gives me a fake smile that would seem like a genuine, heart-warming sign of affection to people further away but this close, I could see hatred in his eyes. I glance down at the bowls, seeing the smooth rocks and I envy their perfection. I then see the rough coals and feel sorry for their defect. I slit my palm with the sharp blade hard enough so that blood came out. As I hovered my hand over the bowls, through the corner of my eye I could see my father giving me a glance of disapproval at my hesitation.

As my blood was about to drip I put it over the bowl as I heard the river like sound of my blood, sliding down the cool, smooth rocks. That was followed by the hushed, reserved applauses of Abnegation. For the first time in my life I glanced in Marcus' direction and I could see that he had a minor look of approval on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I know IT'S BEEN A YEAR! Please don't kill me I am so sorry I really have no excuse but here it is. I will keep writing I promise. I am so happy people are actually reading this! So please keep reading faithful viewers! Here is what I want to say to those who reviewed. Also, go check out their stories listed below. If you want to request anything or criticise please comment what you think.

**Mariah Laber – Going through initiation with my baby. ( Divergent Story)**

I am so happy you loved the chapters. I really REALLY loved your story, Going through initiation with my baby. Very well done! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks four reading :P

**singingblackbird – Freedom (Divergent)**

Yah! You used the word Awesome! I loved the way you wrote Freedom, it was very well described and detailed. Please continue reading my story and I hope you like this fanfic!

i **am dauntless123789 – Not Normal (Twilight and Divergent crossover)**

Don't worry there will be FourTris (evil laugh) I am glad that you liked it. I loved your story Not Normal. Thanks for your review!

I would also like to thank **AnnabethReads** for her help. Go check out her story **Innocent love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the divergent world. All rights go to Veronica Roth**

Claire x

_~ two years later~_

**Tobias P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of the front door slamming. It is Thomas leaving to go and help the factionless. He goes every morning as Alex and I prefer to go in the evenings. The house fell silent after Thomas left, the only other sound being Alex snoring. It's been two years now since the choosing ceremony and the only ones left in the house are Alex, Thomas and I.

Today the 16 year old's take their aptitude test. It seems longer than two years ago that I was in their place. I go downstairs to make some breakfast for Alex and I. I hear Alex get up so I start to make the simple meal of bread, black tea and fruit.

**Tris P.O.V**

Today is the Aptitude test. I am so nervous. I mean why wouldn't I be? This will decide my future and in my future, whichever faction that may be, the way I act. Caleb seems calm, considering the situation that we are in. But then again Caleb always seemed like the calm type and ALWAYS capable of being selfless without difficulty. My parents always told me to try be more like Caleb which was what I did eventually.

I made my way downstairs only to realise that I was the first one up. I started to make breakfast for all the family, so that was being selfless right? A task that was leisurable as it was porridge. About ten minutes later the rest of my family awoke and were happy to see that breakfast was already made.

After breakfast, Caleb and I made our way to the Aptitude testing rooms. When we were near enough to see the building, all there was to see was an array of different colours. Blues, reds, yellows and oranges, greys, blacks and whites and of course black. We went to the line of greys waiting to go into our testing rooms.

_~ 1 hour later ~ _

Abnegation. That is my result. I am so relieved. Tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, I will choose Abnegation. I am Abnegation.

That means that I will be able to stay with my family.

When I leave the testing room, I go to find Caleb only to realise he has already left. As I make my way back to Abnegation, I pass some factionless. They look to me with pleading eyes and to that I simply get my bag and take out some food that I always carry with me for them. They nod their

heads in thanks before quickly gulping it down as if someone were to take it before they finished. I then continue my journey back home.

When I arrive home, I see my mother preparing for dinner so I wash my hands to go help her and tell her about my day. She tells me that Caleb came home early and went up to take a nap. I hope he did well and is happy with results. He may be my big brother but I still worry about him.

**Caleb P.O.V. ( leaving the testing rooms )**

As I am making my way back home, I think about my test results. Abnegation and Dauntless. TWO results. Which means that I am Divergent. The Administrator for my test told me that I was to tell no one of this, but I am afraid that it might spill. I was sent home early because of this. I am surprised I got Dauntless. I never thought myself to be very brave.

I don't know which one to pick: Abnegation, where my family are and where I will live a simple life. Or Dauntless where I would live a life of excitement and danger around every corner. This is probably the hardest decision of my entire life.

As I get to my house, I realise just how early I am, so I quickly go up to my room before my parents ask questions. I decide to take a nap, to give me time to think about this decision for the rest of my life.


	3. AN Important

Hi guys! So this isnt a chapter but I wanted to say that Im re- writing my story but iI will keep this one up. It's just an update so please dont be mad if I take a while. I might write a few more chapters when updating :) please hang in there a while longer thanks,  
>Claire<p> 


End file.
